mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Abuse filter
I have noticed that several other Wikia wikis have had an abuse filter on their wikis. I decided to look further into it and it appears they requested that the extension wgAbuseFilter be activated by Wikia staff. As the filter works off specific words and phrases it can allow us to deal with certain vandalism problems we've had (I'm sure I don't need to say the phrases in question). If you all recall the only way to put a stop to it was to preform mass long-term semi-protects which I would really love to remove. And to cut to the chase I am obviously proposing that we request Wikia activate the extension for us. I believe SN at one point proposed in the IRC that we request the protect site feature as the vandalism attacks were basically site wide. Given that the filter would basically replace the current protections I wonder if it is worth also asking for site protect so that if vandals circumvent the filter in whatever way everything can be shut down to revert the damage and update the filter. Though I suspect this might just be viewed as unneeded but I thought it best to bring it up. - The Light6 (talk) 10:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Abuse filter votes *'Support' - The Light6 (talk) 10:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - 11:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' – *'Support' – 13:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - 18:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - 02:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Protect site votes *'Support' - The Light6 (talk) 10:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support', although I can understand if, for instance, Wikia might want us to use the filter for a while first – *'Support' – 13:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - 18:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I said this was a great idea some time ago and I still think it is. I think we all know we need it. Sometimes it gets really bad. Although it got alot better compared to when I first became a staff member. My ban hammer was covered in fresh rainbow blood pretty much daily. u_u 18:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it got better so much as we stuck a giant band-aid over it because it was so bad. But given you still support the idea I don't think any more needs to be said. :Also we've achieved unanimous (active) staff support for the filter and unanimous (minus absent votes)(active) staff support for protect site. - The Light6 (talk) 04:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Well it has been a week, I'll pass this request onto Wikia. - The Light6 (talk) 16:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wikia has activated the abuse filter, they say that should be adequate. Should we have further problems they say to contact them again. - The Light6 (talk) 00:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) It would appear that the filter has utterly failed to work. I've played around, testing different variations on it, and it's just utterly failing to find the edits in question from today's vandalism :Ugh, having to wake up to this. Anyhow I know we tested the filter against past edits and had it successfully identify them, I tried some testing to but with the same result, with one anomaly. I decided to test the filter by page, I particular John's page, as opposed to the last 100 edits or edits by a user, and it detected a single an edit from months ago: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/John_Egbert?curid=2754&diff=132606&oldid=132587 but not any of the vandalism. Ugh, I know it detected correctly before. And we know when the VSTF put in a filter it repeatedly failed so I have no idea what to do except complain to people higher up. - The Light6 (talk) 21:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also I suspected they might be using cyrillic or something similar to evade the filter, however copypasting the letters into Google showed no such thing. Also I suspect the people we need to contact would be the VSTF, if they cannot resolve it I suspect we may need to re-request the Protect site from Wikia. - The Light6 (talk) 22:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC)